Night Reconnaissance
by popcherrypop
Summary: They made their choices time ago, and they choose each other. After a few years, their countries are calling them again.
1. Chapter 1

**[Title:]** Night Reconnaissance ("Slow dancing in a burning room" – John Mayer)

 **[Pairing:]** QuinnxTalon

 **[Chapters:]** Songfic. It was supposed to be a Oneshoot...

* * *

 **[Author's comments:]** I have weird tastes but... it doesn't matter because I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE! I wrote this songfic because I've craving for this pairing for a long time. And I-m happy because lot of people are writing about them and YAY! I wanted to contribute with these part of my beloved fandom. So, for you guys. With all my love. (Sorry the grammar problems or if anything sounds weird ^^;)

* * *

They have worked a lot in the relationship they have developed until this day. After years of fighting, hard tactics and brutal combat, they found someone and something they desired more than their nations being victorious. For first time they desired for themselves and quitted what their superior were asking.

Who was the first one to tell their people about the decision? They still don't know.

Talon still can remembers the "pleasant" conversation he had with his "sister". How could he forget? The first thing she did was only to stare him for a few seconds, processing what he did say. Did she hear right? He, Talon "The Shadow's blade" was deciding to stop being an assassin. "This is not a prank right?" the man just stared at her, crossing his arms over his chest and letting a sigh escape his lips. When did he thought this was a good idea? Oh right, he didn't. It was Quinn's decision after all – _What if she comes for you, thinking you were taken as a prisoner?_ – Then, the couple fought about the crazy idea of him being taken captive. What a joke.

But the scout was right. Katarina was the closest person to him. Of course he was her emotional pushing-ball but still, they learnt to live and fight together, to be a family. It didn't matter if Marcus du Couteau was dead, missing in action, or another possibility, she was family in her own way.

The redhead just exhaled, still taken back with Talon's confession. But, she couldn't deny freedom to this man, he deserved it. At her father's disappearance, it was surprising he stayed at her side. How many nights did he drink with her? Assuring they would find him, that they would find the leads he left in his way.

And even if they didn't found any lead, nobody saw or heard a thing, he was at her side in the most difficult moments of her life. When her little sister changed to half-snake, and oh-god, that was hell. When Darius and Swain were over her head, Talon was her shadow. He has been uncountable times with her, so now, she should do the same right? "And what do you want me to say? Do you want my blessings? I can't mother you about falling for a Demacian, but couldn't you just be more rational? And you just told me that you're quitting of being an assassin? What kind of crap is that?" and here she was being as blunt as ever. He knew she worried about what he was doing. She didn't want to find out, after letting him be… that he was dead.

The man sighed, now he remembered why he didn't tell Katarina about this decision. – _Because you own her an explanation, you're family after all_ –. And he hated Quinn for being so compassionate, caring for things she shouldn't. How could she cope with everything if she gave room to such emotions? But, Quinn was Quinn and he couldn't change her. He tried, and failed miserably.

But that happened years ago.

A letter arrived that morning with a Demacian's eagle, not as beautiful and graceful as Valor. He was majestic in all meanings. But the girl wasn't at home, she was helping some of the villager to gather medicinal herbs they weren't able to recognize, but her trained eyes could find easily.

How many time they have been here? Maybe 2 years? More? He wasn't good keeping track of time since he left Noxus and with that his "old life". But he was sure it has been, at least, 2 years since they came to this part of Valoran, between the Serpentine River and Freljord.

It was hard for them to choose the place, both agreed to not live at the borders of their countries. People could recognize them and it could be the end of this "new life". Southern land wasn't a nice choice neither. Shurima? Too hot. Kumungu? Too damp. Voodoo lands? No, these wasn't places where they could go incognito. The 'Wings of Demacia' and the 'Shadow's Blade' were nice tittles, nice for bounty hunters.

And even if Katarina let him be, but he was still the deadly assassin of Noxus, some people wanted his head.

And for her, it wasn't easy neither. The crown let her step aside her duties, not in the warmest way you could imagine. There were nobles who accused her of traitor, others just pointed she was failing her duties. Others simply looked away and mocking her.

It was… unnerving how Demacian society could give you their back, saying she owned them everything and she couldn't just leave.

The King and Prince? They let her go, but they didn't defend the one who saved so many nobles sorry asses from the Noxus assassin, the one who infiltrated years ago. People can really forget this kinds of things when they weren't favorable to them.

 _ **It's not a silly little moment,**_

 _ **It's not the storm before the calm.**_

 _ **This is the deep and dying breath of**_

 _ **This love that we've been working on.**_

Later that night, after what it seemed an eternity (really, the man should do more contracts… staying at home wasn't an activity he enjoyed) he gave her the sealed letter. At the beginning she just dismissed it. "I've told them I won't be back again" and she went to the kitchen, to do something more productive than staring his inquisitive eyes.

"Then, Can I read it?" he asked.

It was a little unnerving the way she dismissed it. He can recall the time when she got a letter like this one, requesting some help from her to scout the South since there were rumors about Azir, the Emperor of the Sun, somehow returned. They needed the Demacian's wings back.

She recommended someone else, an old friend from the scouting league who would do it for them, with the discretion needed. The crown was disillusioned of her decision, and she felt a little remorseful about it, but she decided time ago she would leave the military, and never come back.

She gave him a skeptical look but he ignored it, just torn the seal and start reading. "They need you again" he keep reading the letter, a frown appeared. "But not the king". The girl went back to the room, questioning him silently. "Then, who?" she requested back the letter, but Talon just looked at her grimly. "The Crownguard youngest child request your help as a friend not as a soldier, again". Quinn gave him an alarmed look. Lux? Why? What did happen? Of all the people, Lux was the one who showed more respect about her decision. – _You just can't let the opportunity slip from your fingers, Quinn_ – she remembered the blonde fondly, she was the one who always offered comfort and company in the city, knowing the anxious and indefatigable heart of hers.

She wasn't able to read the first line when the man's voice interrupted "What does mean again?" as she tried to keep reading, but the man started to demand some explanations until she couldn't bear it. "She asked me to scout the region once, it wasn't for the crown. There were rumors about some bandits rounding the northern lands of Demacia. I just went to the old watchtower, abandoned years ago" she answered.

It wasn't the big deal, he knows better. But what troubled him wasn't her scouting for her friend. What it troubled him was he didn't know about it sooner. How many times did she fight him for doing his contracts? She never asked him to stop being an assassin. It was a ludicrous idea. Besides, she accepted him for everything he was. But she always asked for one thing, to stay as far as they could of the crown and the high-command… at least as the soldiers they were.

He wasn't able to keep the promise, sometimes Katarina would need him to do the things in the most discrete way. And by all the means, he did the dirty jobs she couldn't do herself because she was Swain's target. And Quinn, what was her opinion? She wouldn't say anything, she would just go to scout for days to keep her away everything. She being in the woods was something that keep her sane, calm; just as the old good days, when Caleb was with her. When she didn't know the true meaning of fear.

She avoided his inquisitive glance. She never felt she needed to do more for her country, not as a duty at least, but for her own pleasure. She liked to help people, to help them to feel peace… that there weren't more dangers ahead. But she made a decision, she wanted to stay true. But, in the other hand, Lux was worried about the new assassin rounding the capital.

"Will you go?" he asked before going to the kitchen, something would get burnt if he didn't turn off the stove. She just sighed and didn't say more "I will… consider it. I'll talk with her and see what it's happening". He gave her a mocking smile as he leaned in the wall "So demacian of you".

After an awkward and silent dinner, Quinn went outside and consider her options. She sent Valor to Lux requesting for more information and maybe a meeting place, so she could provide her some context and bring the news from the Capital.

Quinn knew he was being hostile because she didn't tell him about the favor and that he didn't care about the little jobs for the crown. He was being distant because he was frustrated. How many times they did fight about this? She felt hypocrite for acting so righteous and proud, but lying to his partner about her little adventure. She never thought of her works as a recon as a real work for the crown.

All that said, she was a little uncomfortable being totally alone with the man. Valor was always with her, she never used him as a carrier pigeon… he wouldn't let her, anyway. She wasn't a lady in distress, she was used to fight back, but this time… it was her fault. What she could do? Apologize? She owns him a good one. Decline the work? She could do it. But in the end, this wasn't an ego problem. It was a distrust problem.

She can't blame him, she was part of the problem after all. Distrust? What a horrible word for a couple that had tried to make this work for so many years. But there weren't a better word if not "distrust", because every time he goes to a mission or a contract, she feels she will lose him against his old life.

Who would imagine the Shadow's Blade acting based in his feelings? Him, being emotional as any human being could be? People wouldn't guess the real reason of his "hiatus". After all, nobody thought the man could have such a human emotions.

After all the years he has been the best assassin of the Noxus? (Katarina stills begs to differ, but it was her opinion). Talon? Loving someone? But… a Demacian?! The thought had haunted her until this day. And she cannot blame him for her own distrust problems, for her fears, for her inner demons. She cannot put the blame in someone else… this was her choice. He… was her choice.

Tired of just sitting, she got in her feet. Still didn't want to get inside… Maybe a little walk would help her… to cool her head. She knows better he will get angry, but won't say anything. He will glare her with his impassive eyes but no word will leave his mouth… The nerve of the man! Always so cool, never falling away.

 _ **Can't seem to hold you like I want to**_

 _ **So I can feel you in my arms.**_

 _ **Nobody's gonna come and save you,**_

 _ **We pulled too many false alarms.**_

Talon had waited long till he decided to go outside… to find she was gone. He hummed, going back to the house. Then, he let a little snort escape. Really Quinn? Going for a walk, cooldown and come back later, maybe tomorrow? What were they? Teenagers?

He couldn't blame her anyway, they fight like teenagers when something like that matters occurs. When they decided to have a word with their people, he just scoffed and pushed away the idea, finding it laughable… not giving her credit. But how many time has passed since they started this love affair.

No, he was a man… a grown man. He wasn't immature and selfish anymore. They have worked for long time to get this kind of life. Was it hard? Yes. Was it weird? That too, but they owned this relationship… it was totally his and hers. He closed the door and started to walk to the forest, luckily, he'd find a track and find her.

As he walked he began to remember their past. They tried, for years, to kill each other; to bring the other one to their own nation and let the other rotten in the lost cells. He "hated her" for her compassion. She "hated him" for his demeanor. But as time goes by, they changed the view of each other… it wasn't their war, even if they were in the middle.

Quinn started to change when she started to meet more people at the passing time. Her perspective changed… this wasn't about justice anymore. It was about the people, the people, not the country, needed heroes to protect their futures. With her visits to Freljord she found that the strength could be found in the most impressive places even against all the odds. At Bilgewater she understood that battles weren't a test for the strength, but of will. When she came back, she found herself not hating Talon… on the contrary, he found the man had survived against the odds… with his own strength, he was pretty impressive in his own way… forgetting he was a treat to her country.

One day they found each other in their own respective missions, but the scout didn't mind him... she just told him she was doing her work for her people… that she wasn't interested anymore in okaying the cat and the mouse anymore. She gave him her respect and left him alone.

Talon started to change after she did. ' _The cat and mouse?_ ' He thought, scoffing her sayings and dismissing any children's play. She wasn't a plaything, but a rival. He smirked at the thought, she would learn that the Shadow's blade didn't play… now he'd take it very seriously. He'd enjoy the thrill of the hunt.

The thrill of the hunt. He almost stumbled with the thought and slap himself in the face for being so childish. But back to those days he was a brat, just like the day he accepted the General's match and failed oh-so-miserly. He started to hunt her and developed a sick interest about everything relatable to the scout. Her missions, her assaults, her days off even. ' _Crap_ ', being disturbed for the girl's change and then to end like this. Lovers. Really Talon? He did everything wrong.

But he didn't regret it. But a fateful day, they run to each other but not like the other innumerable times they did.

[A/N: In this part, [ _*yadayada_ ] – Is past; Normal font between the [*] is the actual time.]

[ _* This time their meeting was fortuity. He was going back to Noxus from a mission from the southern lands when he found her._ _She didn't expect him at all, when the man appeared from the tall trees. He was running by the tree brunches when he found something... out of place, in the grounds. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to see what was lying on the floor._ ]

The man gave a glance to the place, she wouldn't be far. He climbed a tree and started to jump from branch to branch, looking for any hint.

He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but she didn't help him… He can recall a few times the scout did better jobs under stress… Think Talon, think. Where could she be? Maybe… the river. Tonight was new moon… so it was a perfect night for stars and the river sound… he scoffed softly, but a smile crossed his face. She was an artist after all, she found some pleasure in this kind of romantic things.

[ _* Then he found her. Lying in the floor with an arrow in her thorax. He kneel down and took her pulse. She was still alive but not for long.]_

[ _* Her unsettling curiosity lead her to her death. She received, what he believed to be, a deathblow. Who dared to do his work? He looked around just to feel some chills in the back of his neck. The girl opened her eyes slowly but it took her a few seconds to realize who was standing at her side._ ]

After what it seemed half an hour, he found her at the river bank, lying down on the ground with her left hand inside the water… if he didn't knew better about dead bodies, he'd have tensed. She was humming a song, maybe a memory from her childhood, driving her away with its gentleness.

She barely seized her head to make eye contact with the man when he reached to her side. She moved her right hand under her chin as he lied down. The humming song never stopped.

[ _* "From all the people in this world" she scoffed "it has to be you the one who found me dying" her face twisted with pain to then breathe… or at least try.]_

 _[* "I always suspected you'd fail and end like this…" he snarled "I'm disappointed of your miserable death" with that said he heard something moving in the woods, maybe it was her killer. She just laughed painfully. "Always so proud. You see…" she took a moment to regain her breath, "Death is inevitable… I fooled it once, but now…". She bent her head back painfully, inhaling as much air she could. Talon was able to see she wouldn't last long. "Hey, Talon…"_ ]

[ _* The man looked at her when she pronounced his name. So foreign. In the years they have acquainted each other, she never called him by his name. He gave her a nod, to let her know he was listening, after all, he never allowed anyone to see him without his hood._ ]

"From all the possibilities you had" she started to talk "you choose to come and get me…"

He leaned to his right as he moved his left hand to her back, "Let me tell you something, woman. I highly suspect we aren't children anymore… wasn't this what we are supposed to do? Wouldn't you be disappointed if I didn't come?" and exasperated sigh left her mouth. "Now you talk like an expert…" what did she mean? Haven't they faced things and learnt from their mistakes?

The man looked up to the sky, since when she talked like this? So hostile? Maybe she learnt well from the master… but he did learn too. "Hey, Quinn…" The girl looked at him, watching how his lips turned into a smirk.

To be honest, in the years they have acquainted each other she developed a love/hate relationship with Talon's smirk. At the beginning she hated it for its burlesque meaning, when they were enemies its meaning was cruel. Later, she'd found it… rather amusing. He'd use that smirk even when he was in troubles, when he didn't have any alternative than fighting, he'd smirk… and he'd do the impossible. It was like a switch.

So? What was the meaning of this smirk? They'd fight again or he'd do the impossible?

[ _* "…Finish me…" she looked to the sky, somber eyes closing. He was a little lost, he just found her by mere casualty and now she was asking him for death… to him? To his eternal enemy? He'd not deny the pleasure of give her the final blow but… he wasn't happy because this wasn't his work. But he wouldn't let anyone to take his special treat, he would deal with whoever did it… but later. He raised her with his left arm by her clothes, then raised his right arm as he always did… this time, he'd deal the blow and he'd gave her a fast death as a final gift_.]

He looked at her for 10 seconds and his expression went blank as he moved away a little, looking at the sky "A Demacian, a Noxian and a Freljordian walk into a tavern."

….. What?

The said man turned his body to hers and caressed her back again, his right arm supported his weight. "The barkeep asks, "What'll it be? The Demacian says, "Uh, I'll have a wine. No, wait, an ale…" The girl looked at him bewildered… this was, definitely, something she never dare to imagine. "Then the Noxian says, "I'll have a... a wine."

"Nooow, you can stop there!" he looked at her nonchalant, and the smirk came back to his lips.

To be honest, she wanted to be a little angry with him. Normally, he was shady and rigorous but, a joke? That was so uncharacteristic of him. The shadow's blade trying to tell a joke. That was something she definitely have to write in her journal. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt a little lost.

[ _* But he froze, he froze at the very moment when the girl started to sob… Was she_ _ **that**_ _scared? Was she happy of finally dying after the agony? Was she… liberating herself? Yes. He can see the liberation in her tears, years of holding them in her heart. Years of bearing everything she was asked, bearing Caleb's death, bearing the cruelty of the war and losing her teammates, superior or inferior._ ]

[ _* The sobs turned into cries, chocking with all the emotions she had keep to her. Slowly, he started to drop his right hand._ ]

She froze when the thought came to her mind. Was she being unfair? Not give the man the credit for changing? They both have worked in this relationship but old habits die hard. And it was hard to change her accustomed behavior. At some point she thought he'd be one resisting the change… but as time goes by, it was natural for him to accept the major changes.

Maybe he was as happy as her and she was the only one dragging him down with her insecurities. Maybe she was the one sabotaging their hard work. They kept staring at each other, giving her the time to study his face. Has he changed? Yes. She can see the smile in his lips… someone could barely differentiate it from his usual smirk... but the corner of his lips. Yes, he has changed.

[ _* What will happen after he kills her? He felt he was being… insincere with himself. They never were friends neither real enemies. He saw her as a plaything, but he knew better he found her interesting, in her own way._ ]

[ _* Every time they fought each other, she never waver her hand. She knew about not being a worthy opponent to him for the difference of skills. But in the end, she would dodge him with the damn bird of hers, she would kick him right in the chest and threw him off guard in a critic moment. But most important, she never backed or felt really intimidated by his words. She was always defying him and willing to show him… that she'd fight him no matter the situation. But today, she asked him for liberation._ ]

[ _* How could he provide her that liberation when he was just like her? A trapped bird in the middle of a misplaced war, in a family where he felt he didn't deserve anything… That maybe the one who deserved to live was Kavyn. He only understood the feel of the blades… he only knew of surviving… not… liberation. He didn't have anything to offer but death._ ]

What does she see in him? She was a little troubled with her inner feelings, but she knew she had to be sincere with herself and one day she will have to confront him and tell him about her insecurities. She started to remembrance their encounters.

[A/N: Now Quinn is remembrancing. It's her turn *winks*]

At the beginning **she saw him the most dangerous and crazy man in Runaterra**. He made his own fame after all, being the most covet and wanted man in Noxus. Nobody could deny his skills and he shouldn't be taken lightly.

She learnt it in the hard way the first time they meet. He really tried to kill her back then, but she was lucky enough to have the seneschal at her side. He protected her to all cost and she did what she was the best: she timed with Valor and fought with all her will, making him vulnerable and forcing him to run.

They keep the charade for a year and fraction. They'd chase each other and to be honest, she was always in disadvantage but she kept trying to defeat the man. But Prince Jarvan had other plans for her and she had to leave her own charade of "Demacia's hero" to do some real work. She had to learn from other people the real value of life and she found herself not wanting to be involved with the man anymore.

She matured rapidly in a short amount of time. You cannot survive in enemy lines if you think so highly of yourself. Your enemies will be pleased to show you how pathetic you are if you give them the opportunity. Thinking so highly of yourself will lead you to mistakes, those mistakes will makes you vulnerable against smarter or more experienced people.

The day when they found each other again, was in the wilds where she had more advantage than him. Recognizing him, she kept an eye in the man from the high branches. She could land a surprise attack without a problem, and even if he could dodge it, technically she'd be well prepared for any counterattack from the man. In the other hand, even if the war was a constant, she knew his death could force the Du Couteau's sisters to take revenge and lead to an unnecessary battle. Demacia was taking a considerable military discharge nowadays.

Instead of causing troubles to herself and her nation, she decided to keep going but the man became aware of her presence since Valor was flying low, keeping an eye on him. "So, the little bird is circling the hawk? Will she ever learn?" A sigh escaped her lips, she wasn't inclined to meet the man but she knew better he would climb up if she didn't answer. "Always thinking so high of yourself, Noxian. Yet, so far of the real reason". She started to climb down a few branches when the assassin show up by her side, whispering a curse under her breath. If there was something she hated, it was him in her personal space because that meant she was an easy prey, he could kill her with one swift movement.

"What about you? Are you ever disappointed of your poor stalking skills?" he countered with complete disdain, eager to diminish her profession. The old Quinn would have been affected by his words, but the actual Quinn didn't. She analyzed him with inquisitive eyes "If you don't have business with me, then you should go back to Noxus, Assassin. I may look inattentive, but I have better things to do… than keep this charade with you". She whistled to the sky, telling Valor they were leaving.

But as soon as Quinn got to the ground, Talon was by her side (again), pinning her down. She bent her head back, far from his blade. "Charade? I beg your pardon? I think you have misunderstood it completely. Don't think so high of yourself, you're a mere plaything… someone to distract me when I do have the time to spare." She wasn't unsettled by his words, she just moved away his arm from her neck, finding some resistance from the man. But she wasn't intimidated. Not at all. "Yes, charade, you are not deft"

He gazed her with distate "Your words mean nothing to me… Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart".

"Yes, yes, live and die by the blade… Do you know how old this is?" she sighed by the umpteenth time of the day. She placed both her hands on his chest, to then distance him from her. She dusted off the dirty of her clothes to whistle again. Valor was ready to attack the man if he got closer again. By the time she looked to where he was, the man was gone.

Then **she saw him as a sick bastard** , when he found himself taking a "like of her", turning in his plaything.

After a couple of weeks, she found herself in a predicament.

The King had sent her to a few missions, and in both times she had found herself, face to face, with the assassin. To be honest, the first time she wasn't surprised, after all she was in the town on the edge of Demacia with Noxus.

She was collecting information about the last disturbances. He… well, he was in the tavern treating himself with a coup of wine. – _Odd_ – she thought – _If he is working in incognito, he would be in the dark… or in a room…_ \- but he was in a table, the closer table to the wall in front of the door; like he was waiting for her to recognize him.

She walked directly to the bar, sitting there and when the bartender came closer to her, asking for what she wanted, she asked for an ale… giving him more money than the necessary. The man understood and whispered at her ear the information when he was pouring the glass. She nodded, drank the glass and bid her farewell.

She didn't turn to meet him, she just walked to the door and got out of the place. And this time, he didn't follow her as she went to her camp, near the river.

As time goes by, Talon keep that behavior. Sometimes he'd leave a dagger besides her pillow. Sometimes she'd find him in certain places. Even once, he was waiting for her in her hometown. Even if it was a little stressful, she didn't mind him at all… she just thought he was playing the cat and mouse, that he was trying to torment her always going ahead of her. She grow accustomed to his presence, to his antics, to his smell even.

[ _* Wolf was sniffing the surroundings as Lamb paced in the dark paths of the woods. They found their call several minutes ago, when a hurt Demacian gratefully took Lamb's arrow. She could describe this person as a courageous one, who would give her life for what she believed, she gladly took the arrow after hours of running with the open wounds that her enemies provided. Lamb walked patiently as Wolf started to feel something weird._ ]

[ _* It was not common to find someone taking Lamb's arrow so willing but now fighting for her life. "Something is odd, Lamb. I can't smell the fear anymore". "Impossible" Lamb's shoulder tensed as it felt the soul leaving her grasp… "She choose to embrace death… how it is possible?" Then they arrived to the deathbed, to only find a hooded man tending the hurt woman, the same one who accepted the Kindred, now with a new resolve, the one that makes you feel alive again._ ]

[ _* "She was our hunt" Lamb told the man as Wolf was readying itself to attack, but it stepped in. Talon's glance was dim, ready to throw a blow if it needed. "Was it her who didn't want to die? After all, she took willingly the arrow… or it was you, who couldn't let her die? As you know… nobody can run of us". The man just glared at them… they wanted an answer, but he didn't want to provide it… or maybe, he didn't know anymore. "Very well… until the next hunt"._ ]

She **saw him as a person** , not just the Noxian assassin.

That happened a few days after Lamb and Wolf came for her. It took her a few days to recover, after all, the one who wounded her left her bleeding to death. Talon just stopped the hemorrhage and took care of her.

She barely remember what happened in the woods and she never asked him why he didn't kill her. She just let him be… they didn't talk, they just exchanged knowing glances. But something changed for her, she felt lighter, she didn't felt any burden anymore and she knew for sure that Talon had something to do with that.

The only thing she knew for sure: She wasn't used to _this_ Talon.

Talon being by her side was something odd, but taking care of her? Doing something so compassionate? Was there any hidden motive for his actions?

He changed the bandages for 3 consecutive days, until she was able to send a letter to the King and ask for help to her companions in the scouting league and he never uttered any word. And she could say, she was more scared of this man than the noxian assassin she knew.

The fourth day came and she knew her companions would be near. "Uhmm…" she mumbled, not knowing how to speak normally with the man. He glared her with his impassive eyes and nodded. But the words in her head didn't come out. The man sighed and stood up from his seat in the window's frame. "They will arrive at noon… Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she nodded, he sighed "Did the cat get your tongue?"

She heard him said that, but she didn't find any malice in his words… just a harsh man trying to... make a conversation, maybe? Then his grin, that mocking grin appeared in his face as he moved to her side "Still not willing to talk? Maybe **I** should try to get it?" The girl glared him with alarmed eyes. Who is this man and where is the Talon she knew?

She **saw him as a man** , a man who knows what he wants. A man who is willing to fight for what he wants.

Which anniversary was this one? How many years has passed since his death? She was sitting cross legged by Caleb's grave, with a flower crown in her hands. It's been years since she made one for her mother… when she was still a maid.

She was humming a song, maybe a memory from her childhood, she wasn't sure.

She looked at the sky, Valor was flying high. Making circles, maybe… giving his respect to the fallen man? Even Valor knew the meaning of this day.

She let her mind wander in the memories… maybe a little masochist, remembering how the boy gave his life for hers, how he stepped in front of a Red Brambleback and gave her time to run? She still can remember his agonic shriek. The memories still haunts her.

How many years has passed? She doesn't know anymore. There are lot of things she doesn't know, like… when did Talon arrive at her side? She glanced for Valor just to find him next to the man, curled up at his side. She noticed how relaxed was the bird and she found herself in the same state.

Her sworn enemy, sitting at her side, humming the same song… what he was doing? "Dagger is my tool as the pen is yours" he mumbled. She saw him carving something but she didn't prey.

Instead she turned her attention to the horizon, watching the sunset and how beautiful it was. How many years has passed since the last time she was here, with someone at her side? Since Caleb's death she had learnt a lot of things but she never stopped to really watch, to internalize what she did learn. She had been reckless, she never stopped… thinking it'd help to get over the pain of the loss. She will forge ahead, but there was this pain in her chest… the kind of pain that never left.

The night was near when the man took the flower crown and hung it with his hand carved bird. She lift up her eyes, she didn't comprehend why he was here. "So, lemme guess…" she said when the man turned around his body and crossed his arms. "Stalking your favorite rival? Or you were in your way to Noxus when you found me here" she said sarcastically, hugging her legs. "My, my, you're a weird assassin"

Several minutes passed until he decided to speak "Weird? Says the one who talk with his eagle and actually understand what it says?" the scout chuckled softly "One of my many talents, don't underestimate me"

The infamous smirk crossed his lips "Then, What should I expect from you?" the girl looked at the sky by umpteenth time then she glared him amazed "Are you expecting something from me? That's unusual!" she laughed.

But her laugh died when he approached her – _Odd_ – she thought – _He's in my personal space… but this time I don't mind him_ – and when he kneeled down in front of her, she was able to see his face for first time. "Answer me, what should I expect from you?" he insisted.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know… a good challenge, maybe?" Talon nodded. "Challenge? Yes, indeed. With that dense head of yours… you ARE a challenge". "HEY!" she was about to protest, but the men hushed her "Do you…." he mumbled, trying to get the right words "Have you ever desired something for yourself?"

The girl was a little confused with the question "Of course… Everyone does…" and he answered with a shake of his head "But for you? Not for your nation, not for your king… have you ever desired something selfish for yourself?"

She was a little lost with the question, what did he mean with that? Something for herself? Selfish? What was he talking… about? Then realization struck her hard… about the real meaning of his question. Slowly, she raised her eyes, watching how he took off his hood. She stopped to breathe as she observed him, how many years has passed since they first meet? She always supposed he had short hair, maybe black as his heart and his eyes… and now, she just discovered he was a brunette, with long hair and a peculiar sienna eyes. She was, indeed, mesmerized by this discovery.

He gave her time to think, he can understand the shock: He never allowed people to come close to him– not that anyone tried. But she did it, in an unnoticed way, neither had she known about it. Both of them started to change at the same time… he did when she did. That had to mean something! And when he couldn't kill her… And when he took care of her. Something clicked in his head, and he accepted it; it was the first time he really wanted something for him.

"Can I?" she said, lowering her eyes with embarrassment. He just chuckled, taking of her helmet and pulling a lock of her hair away of her eyes. He didn't say anything. It was completely unnecessary, after all, they shared this kind of connection since… who knows.

He leaned forward but paused just millimeters from her lips, he would remain like this until the girl looked up, and when she did, he said "Of course we can" before meeting his lips with hers.

* * *

Back to the present, she was just glaring him and one thing crossed her mind - _He is worth the trouble_ -.

* * *

A/N: Sooo here is my baby *cradles the fanfic* I'm sorry if you got troubles reading it. This chapter was supposed to explain how they got together and present the problem.

In a second thought, it was supposed to be an oneshoot... but at some point it started to slip. I wanted to explain a lot of things, I felt it was necessary to split it in chapters. Max of 3 chap in total

So, how was it? Please I really would like feedback, know if I got them in a wrong way… if something was a little OOC (spare me the Poppy joke, I needed a comic relief and nothing came… and it was a little natural… actually, I almost used the KNOCK KNOCK jokes… but without Valor in the scene… it wasn't the same). SO PLEASE! Tell me whatever you want to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Title:]** Night Reconnaissance ("Slow dancing in a burning room" – John Mayer)

 **[Pairing:]** QuinnxTalon

 **[Chapters:]** Songfic, Oneshoot

 **[Summary:]** They made their choices time ago, and they choose each other. After a few years, their countries are calling them again.

.

* * *

 **[A/N:** Sorry the long time it took me to update ^^; I've been busy with my professional practice and stuff... The good thing is I'm almost finished with my social duty(?) **]**

* * *

.

« ~ »

.

Valor came back 5 days later with Lux's message. But when he arrived he could sense an uneasy atmosphere between the scout and the assassin, and even when they really tried to keep everything under control… something was different; but they couldn't guess what.

.

 _ **We're going down,**_

 _ **And you can see it too.**_

 _ **We're going down, and you know that we're doomed.**_

 _ **My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.**_

.

Two weeks later, they were at a small village near the Howling Mash. Both, Assassin and Scout were waiting for the Light Mage.

The man was still reluctant, waiting wasn't his forte "You sure she can come undercover?" Quinn turned her attention to him. Of course, he was doubting of Lux's strength… from time to time, Luxanna looked and acted as a fragile girl but she was very brave and optimistic, with the ability to take down anyone with her magics.

"Remember how she extracted valuable information about the Noxian-Ionian conflict, right?" he grunted his response. Of course he remembered how the blonde infiltrated the High Command's chamber. She was lucky that neither Katarina nor he was there.

Before they could keep this "discussion", the light mage made her appearance. She was using a brown cloak over a pink muffler, she really looked as a normal girl if it wasn't by her belt, the one above her chest with lot of potions and scrolls. She was almost undercover.

When the blonde saw the she couldn't hide her happiness and that made Quinn stifle a laugh.

She really liked Luxanna and Shyvana, they kept her sane when she was living at the Castle and now that she thinks, the seneschal too.

She never showed grateful to them, but they were always there for her. To comfort, to keep her sane, to listen. But thanks to them, she enjoyed her short stay in the capital.

"It's been a while, you two" said Lux as she took seat in front of the couple, trying to look the most relaxed she could be but her excitement of meeting an old friend was betraying her effort to look cool.

Quinn just smiled at her "It has been a while, is true" but with that she just gained a scoff and a pout from the light magician, who was watching her with accusing eyes.

"Just a while? I know you both are trying to stay away from our conflict, but at least you could send Valor to say hello!" the blonde said indignantly, as much for her displeasure, she respected Quinn's decision the most.

For someone who haven't loved that much, for obvious reasons, she really tried to defend other's people principles so when Quinn decided to leave the militia and gave her letter of resignation, she was at her side reminding her what the future would give her and that she deserved to be happy. Lux never asked for explanations, she just wanted to hear the sweet maiden love story… not apologies, after all, Quinn didn't own anything to her or her family.

Lux knew that Quinn owned everything she had because she forged her own destiny.

They keep talking a while about everything and anything at the same time for a couple of minutes until certain man reminded his presence in the table in his characteristic way "So, Magician, why don't you tell us what bring us to this place" said Talon dryly. Both girls look at him emotionless. To be honest, they wanted to keep the pleasant charade for a while, before bringing the bad news.

"Well… I will go straight forward then" She smiled coolly, getting closer to the couple. "The thing is, we are dealing with a new crisis in the capital. There is a group of undercover agents, we still don't know from which faction they are. But we are sure they have been killing, in the last months, enough politicians to force us to give new nobility titles" Both, assassin and scout looked nonchalant about this piece of information.

"I'm aware your sisters already know about this" she said before any questions were asked. Giving information to Talon was risky, but now that he was with Quinn, Lux decided it was a good way to… exchange information with the Du Couteau siblings. As, if there was information they didn't have… She knew Katarina was able to have information from a certain man.

She started to play with her hair "Even now, people is starting to speculate about Prince Jarvan IV succeeding King Jarvan III but that is way beyond the truth". The blonde paused, it was a big burden over her shoulders. His brother was one of the Generals of Demacia, but this operation was hers only and she was hoping Quinn would accept it… but then again, it was unfair to ask her for more help. She was retired from the militia… and living a peaceful life.

"So, what are you planning?" asked Talon in a dry way, he was starting to piss off with all the crocodile's tears... he wanted to leave the room in that instant and tell her to fuck off... But he didn't. Oh, but he wanted to do it so badly. It was a shame that Quinn's hand, on his tight, was tightening in a very dangerous way. "What will you do, Luxanna? I heard Count Ludovic is moving his strings, wanting to put on of his best mans on charge of some adjacent land... townsfolk isn't happy with the idea".

Lux wasn't amused. Of course Quinn would know about what townspeople cared... she was one of them. The blonde exhaled, she knew this was the no-return-point and she worried about her friend, the only one who really cared for Demacian's people. Not the ones in the capitol, but the ones who daily suffered from their bad decisions.

"Well, there aren't more noble houses anymore. You know Miss Laurent is trying to regain their nobility and their old status. Shauna Vayne doesn't care anymore, she is so immersed ... hunting for devil's magic. And Miss Buvelle... I know how powerful her ethwal is, but the nobility can't overlook the fact she is not Demacian, her Ionian's blood is showing more and more..." the girl sighed, it was tiring to repeat three... forth... fifth times the same charade.

"What we want to know is what you want from Quinn, after all, you're asking her help as an official request" said the assassin, taking a sip from his beer. Again, Quinn just squeezed his thigh, a sign for him to keep his manners.

"Well" The blonde extended a pamphlet to the couple "I'm pleased to present… The Hunting Festival". Quinn took the paper in her hand, showing its contents to Talon. The said pamphlet had information about a new Demacian's festival in which one of the top prices were three new nobility's tittles. "A festival to grant nobilities tittles? Only skilled and well equipped people will win this contest. Not people who deserve the tittle" said Quinn, feeling dejected about the idea.

"My, My, and you criticize my country for… What was for? Being barbarian? I think I'd participate in this one" mocked the man. Lux snatched the paper from his hands with a frown in her face. "I know it isn't perfect, and for your relief I'm still working in the terms…"

Quinn raised her face, with astonished eyes "Was it you the one who thought in this? Oh, dear god, Lux…" the scout just covered her eyes, more disappointed "What do you want from me then?" The mage of light knew the plan wasn't perfect, yet it was a way to lure the organization to justice. "Then, let me continue, please… after all, there is more information I haven't tell you"

It was Quinn's turn to take a sip of her beer, readjusting in her seat. She didn't remember work meetings were like this. She wanted to be outside, she didn't care about the long-and-old fight of nobility disputes. But if Lux was asking for her help…

"Since last spring" the mage cleared her throat "we received information about some village… how to say it… they have become… unhabituated" Now, with that she called Quinn's attention. "The situation was under control since we send some guardians to survey the valley. After all this people just, disappeared"

Quinn was about to talk when Lux stopped her "But then we received more information about the villagers and when we found them, they said they left Demacia since nobody cared about them… and joined Noxus". THAT was a piece of information. Quinn stared Talon, who stared back and shook his head. "It shocking, of course. But you cannot blame them for feeling abandoned…"

The mage nodded, "You gave us new perspective when you joined the elite. I'm honest… all of us were shaken with the notice and felt angry, but Garen said we must take responsibility of our acts". Lux sighed, drinking some water after revealing all the information. "The thing is… some villagers are requesting 'active' participation, someone who can participate in the Hunting Festival". Talon started to growl lowly, of course they wanted Quinn back and that was beyond any limit. "The answer is no" said the man.

Both girls looked at his direction, both a little surprised. "What?" asked Quinn, she was still processing the idea of people living the borders to join Noxus. Lux, in other hand, knew he would answer that but back in her mind was still hope.

Quinn was a little taken back with… well, all.

.

 _ **I was the one you always dreamed of,**_

 _ **You were the one I tried to draw.**_

 _ **How dare you say it's nothing to me?**_

 _ **Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.**_

.

They were back in their room.

The conversation didn't end well, of course. Talon was completely against the idea.

He even told her, when they arrived their room, that accepting the mission was like wasting their efforts.

Now that she thinks about it, she had never listened to him talking so much about "us" until that night, but she cannot blame him.

Demacia's council is desperate, searching for any possible way to get their people back and then, other people were threating with leaving if they didn't have active participation. But all of this were about politics, this wasn't her speciality.

And what Lux asked her for… she couldn't stop feeling used. She wasn't a toy anymore.

"Still thinking about the whole thing? Just forget it, they don't want you back because they want to make anything better… they want back their power" said the man as he was changing his clothes.

The scout sighed as she started to do the same. "That' not the problem, you know better" she said with a scowl in her face.

Of course she was a mere tool for any politician, and this was a good opportunity to have their elite force back in the first line, with Demacia's banner in her own hands. But, she still cannot forget what Lux said about their people request.

"So what's so difficult to put aside?" The man took seat behind her, wrapping her abdomen with his arms as he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Being used is not the same as being useful" his lips ghosted over her skin as he spoke.

"Wouldn't you ever think about it? Even if it is Marcus Du Couteau…" Talon jerked his head from her shoulder abruptly "It's not the same Quinn, Marcus is dead" he said with some distress in his voice. They stared each other for a few seconds, but when she was about to talk again he moved away from the bed "… and even if Katarina was asking me to come back as a High Command to overpower the corruption in Noxus, I would have to say no" said that, the man went to the window, looking at the outside with a scowl in his face. How could she be so unfair with him? She knew Marcus was dead, well, not dead, but missing in action and it was a delicate topic as Caleb's death was for her.

But there was a difference! "The problem is… she had never asked you that" Quinn ran her hand through her hair. The man tried to stay calm as the girl was trying to express her thoughts… "Your point is…"

Quinn looked at him, trying to stay as calm as he did but… she couldn't. "The possibility against the fact is different!" she scoffed as she lied, eyes closed, on the bed… defeated.

She felt how the bed sank with the men weight, but she didn't move or opened her eyes. She knew what face he was making, and she hated it. "Care to explain? I think this is the minute" was the only thing he said, luring her to be harsh, luring her to be mad, luring her to show her true colors and luring her to be honest, once for all.

And she did.

"Are you dumb, man?" she snapped, half sitting under him as he was watching her with that smirk in his face. It has been time since she saw the sarcastic and cruel smirk in his face. Lately he was using that knowing smirk, telling her how ahead he was. But it didn't mean malice, because he was there for her to teach her, to wait for her… until she could finally say what was wrong.

But today it wasn't the same. It has been time, a long time since he has been in _this bad mood_.

"No, but I try not to go backward, I try to go forward" he said, trying to sound serene as much as he could. He moved and lied at her side, looking at her with impassive eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I care about the present we have in our hands… I don't care if Katarina come asking for my help in war because it's off-limit… yet, the only one who puts everything over the present, it's you"

Listening to him, she knew he was right. Again, she was being unfair with him. Not putting him above everything else and feel remorse every time Demacia needed her but she didn't aid them. From the bottom of her heart, she was hopping someday she'd be able to say no without feeling guilty.

"You know it's difficult to me…" as she said that, he left the bed and stood in front of her, crossing his arms. "I know, that's why I'm here. To help you to say no… to remind you why you're not in active duty. If it were about you, you'd be helping half Demacia if they asked you. For you, everything is important and urgent. There is no way you can protect everything you love and sometimes you have to choose. So, now it's that time"

She just look at him astonished "I gave up the only dream I had in my while life for you, the only thing I could do to commemorate my brother! I gave up everything and choose you!"

He looked at her a little surprised, that wasn't what he wanted to say but it sounded like he did "But I did the same, so it should compensate…"

The girl just scoffed indignantly "But you can't compare it! They're totally different!"

"Why not!? Give me a reason to not compare…!" it was his time to snap, she was all excuses about telling him the truth. She was not happy? Did she have regrets? She never told him what she truly believed and he didn't know why.

"Because you have somewhere to go back… you still have a family… you can go back to the assassin you were… but I cannot" she finally said, murmuring "I cannot go back anymore"

.

* * *

A/N: People, I really tried to be as close to the characters as possible, to be balanced about the conflict and don't lose their personalities, and I feel I did it quite well, but if you think the opposite, please tell me where and why so I can improve the next chapter.

I'm really sorry about the long hiatus. Long story short, last year I was having a hard time with my career and decided to start my proffesional practice, thinking I'd have time for everything... aaaaaand, it wasn't like that. Good news, I'm finishing my social service and I'll be free next month.

In the other hand, when I started the story I already knew how it'd end and the past days I've thinking more and more about the finale... Good thing, I have the end. Bad thing, I will split the last chapter in part1 and part2. Just hoping I won't take another 6 months to update the whole fanfic.

c: Bye~ Oh oh! If I have grammar mistakes, just tell me and I will edit them.


End file.
